1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interior part for a vehicle and a method for treating an edge thereof.
2. Background Arts
Various interior parts are attached to an inside of a vehicle body in order to improve interior appearance of a passenger compartment as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1106-305062 (Patent Document 1).
An interior part (a plastic corrugated board with a fabric skin) disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is formed by placing a corrugated plastic hoard with a fabric skin on a heat block and then pushes a cutter blade onto a portion of the plastic board placed on the heat block. The plastic board and the fabric skin are bent downward by the cutter blade, and then cut apart by the cutter blade. Its cut edges are melted by the heat block, so that the edges are sealed.